The Harvest
by Jessies Dream
Summary: Welcome to THE HARVEST a farm set in the heart of finalfantasy viii. A place to live life to the full and enjoy new experiences. The city girls want a break and hope to find everything they are looking for at the farm. It will be fun , it will be hell!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix, but the story is mine.**

**Authors note: When the city is getting you down only a vacation will do, but this is a vacation with a difference and the lives of the characters will be changed forever. This is a new idea for a story and I hope you enjoy it JD**

p.s. For the people that are following my other stories, don't worry I haven't given up on them. I just needed to get this down while the idea is still fresh. JD

* * *

**The Harvest – Chapter 1**

Deling city. The bustling capital and heart of Galbadia. They say that the city never sleeps and with well over a hundred and fifty million people crammed into twenty-five square kilometers. Space is in short supply and apartments offer the best, yet costly form of living quarters.

Slouching with her feet up on the three-seater couch of one of these apartments was one Rinoa Heartily. The only daughter of General Caraway, a high-ranking general in the Galbadian army and Julia Caraway, the world famous singing piano player. But fame as always has its price. Besides the adoring fans that follow and hang on your every word and action, there were the nut jobs. Both could be equally dangerous and so after a break in by one of these so-called fans at their mansion in the hills. Her parents decided that they needed to protect their only daughter and so she moved to the heart of the city with two of her oldest and dearest friends. Using her grandmother's maiden name to protect her identity.

As she casually turned the pages of one of the glossy celebrity magazines that had been planted in the center of the local paper, which had fell through their letterbox only a few moments ago. She sighed in boredom from its contents.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this trash!" Stated Rinoa, as she tossed the magazine onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh come on Rin! How can you say that! You know that its packed with juicy celebrity gossip and it tells us which clubs are hot and which are not!" Said Selphie as turned in the swivel chair in front of their computer.

"I know, its just I'm getting so fed up with this city. The bright lights and endless noise is driving me nuts! I so need to get away from here!" Rinoa replied as she ran her hands through her hair in complete frustration.

"Then why don't we all go on a holiday?" Questioned Quistis, as she came back into the room carrying a tray with three freshly made espresso coffees.

"Thanks Quisty," said Selphie, as she grabbed her cup off of the tray. With a quick slurp she said, "Yeah a holiday is a great idea and I'm sure I can find a great place we can all go."

Turning back to face the keyboard once more, she typed in Holiday destinations and clicked the go button. Rising from her seat, Rinoa made her way across the room to stand next to Quistis.

"OK. How do you fancy sun, sand and surfing off the coast of Centra?" Asked Selphie as she clicked through the pictures on the screen.

"Hmm. Nice beaches, but the sea looks too rough for my liking," stated Quistis.

"I don't really fancy drowning myself on my holiday Selphie. What other destinations are there? " Asked Rinoa.

Selecting the next holiday destination on the list. Pictures of log cabins and snow capped mountains flashed across the screen.

"What about this one then…skiing in the Trabia mountains and then back to your warm log cabin for hot shnnaps or chocolate, as you sit in front of your real fire?" Asked Selphie.

"Now that I like!" Said Quistis.

"Hmm I second that! What dates have they got available?" Asked Rinoa.

Clicking the screen to access the bookings section " Oh Crap! They are currently closed for renovations until Christmas," stated Selphie.

"Well there must be other options, go back to the list again and lets see what's left," asked Quistis.

Checking the last destination available on the list, Selphie read out the description

"Esthar Science Fair and Theme Park offers the biggest and fastest roller coaster ride in the world! Oh yeah this is the one for me!" Stated and enthusiastic Selphie.

"No way Selphie! Last time I went on a one of those with you I threw up on the ride!" Stated Rinoa.

"Oh this is hopeless! You two are so difficult to please! We'll never be able to all agree on another destination at this rate!" Said Selphie, as she banged the computer mouse down on the mouse-mat in frustration.

"Just because we don't all want to try one your adventure holidays, it doesn't mean we can't agree on another destination than Trabia and banging the mouse down like that is hardly going to help now is it, scolded Quistis.

"Come on Selphie, please just try another website and look for great breaks away from the city. There has got to be somewhere else on offer where we can breathe clean unpolluted air, eat great food, do something that we can all join in and then relax." Stated Rinoa, as she flicked her long dark hair out of her eyes.

Selphie now fed up with searching, sighed before typing word for word

Great breaks away from the city before clicking the go button. As they waited for the website to load, they all took a synchronized sip from their coffees. Finally when the screen had finished loading, there was no list this time only two words appeared on the screen.

THE HARVEST

"What the?? That's not much of a choice," said Selphie.

As soon as she clicked on the THE HARVEST soft relaxing music started to play as pictures of a beautiful countryside flashed before them. Displaying large open fields of sheep and cattle grazing. Chickens pecking around the ground of their open coop, while geese waddled through a farmyard and ducks swam on a huge lake, complete with a colorful display of water lilies. The picture then panned out to fields of wheat and barley, followed by vegetable crops of potato, maize, cabbage, peas and onions. Which then led onto fields of strawberries, raspberries, grapes, blackcurrants and trees of apple, pear, cherry and plum. Finally the last part of the introduction film displayed the huge farm buildings complete with stables, dairy shed for milking and garages filled with huge farm equipment.

A soft voice then began to speak

"Are you tired of living in the city? Do you need a break from the hustle and bustle of life? Why not try a new kind of holiday? One that let's you breathe the fresh country air, go horse-riding in the beautiful countryside or explore the nearby woodland or fishing town. Perhaps you would like to swim in our lake or go down and relax on the sandy shores? Maybe even our festival of dancing and country competitions would interest you? We offer something special here at THE HARVEST and guarantee that you will have a wonderful time. Board is free! Yes free if you stay at the farm and we throw in all the meals you can eat. All we ask of you is that you help us gather in the harvest, be it wheat, vegetable or fruit and if you want to try your hand at any of the other jobs on the farm, you can. Stop being just alive and start living life to the full in the country!"

When the film had finished a screen with all the contact details appeared.

"Wow! I haven't been horse riding in years and that farmhouse was huge! Can you imagine waking up inside one of the bedrooms and then looking out of the window to see nothing but green fields and trees! Said Rinoa, as she clasped her hands tightly around her coffee cup.

"I'd love to drive the big tractor or combine harvester and then ride one of those quad bikes across the fields. Now that would be awesome!" Said Selphie, as she sat on the chair and pretended to rev an imaginary quad bike.

"OK Selphie. I must admit it certainly looks wonderful and I must agree with you Rin that I would love to go horse riding again. Maybe I could even have a go at landscape painting, as this city really doesn't inspire me anymore," stated Quistis.

"Then shall we book it?" Asked Selphie.

With a nod and a yes from both Quistis and Rinoa. Selphie clicked on the booking option on the screen.

"OK people, do we want to go for one week, two weeks or four?" Asked Selphie.

"Oh lets go for the full hog of four weeks. I want to experience everything!" Said Rinoa.

With a click of the mouse and a Woohoo from Selphie, the booking was made. They had now got just over a week to get everything ready for their country adventure and a clothes shopping trip was a must. Especially if they wanted to dress the part and not look too out of place. Besides, they needed something practical to wear and that was the excuse they were going to stick with.

The days before their holiday passed by rapidly and when Friday night arrived, they had decided to get their packing done ready for an early departure the next morning. One suitcase each of course was never going to be enough in handling all the clothes that they wanted to take with them. But Quistis's sporty convertible only had the space for one large and one small vanity case each.

"I just can't get everything in here! Why don't we just take two cars for heavens sake?" Questioned Selphie, as she tried once again to cram in a third pair of blue denim jeans into her already bulging case.

"Because it will be more fun if we all travel down together in the same car! Anyway, who wants to travel all that way alone? Asked Rinoa.

"I wouldn't mind if it meant I could take all the clothes I wanted. Come on now, we don't know if it will be hot or cold, so I'm packing for all the possibilities," huffed Selphie.

"Well I'm having the same trouble as you and by the looks of things Quistis is too! She's abandoned the pile of clothes on the bed before she went out," said Rinoa.

"Where has she gone anyway?" Asked Selphie, as she opened the zip of her case, half a dozen items tumbled out and fell onto the bedroom floor.

"To the twenty four hour shopping mart on Prime Street to get something that will apparently solve all our problems," said Rinoa.

"Well I hope it's a good looking guy that can shut this case or something that takes batteries cos I am getting so wound up and frustrated with packing! Argghh!" Said Selphie, as she picked up the clothes from the floor and tossed them back on the bed.

"Selphie! I can't believe you just said that!" Said Rinoa, before bursting out into fits of laughter along with Selphie.

Just then the front door opened, as Quistis came back into the apartment. Hearing the laughter, she headed straight for Selphies room.

"Hey I've managed to get a couple of bits of plastic that will make you both smile!" Stated Quistis, as she carried one large plastic carrier with the twenty-four logo on it.

That statement was enough to send Rinoa and Selphie back into another bout of uncontrollable giggling.

"What's so funny?" Asked Quistis, as she stood there confused at her two friends antics. Sometimes she wondered if the one-year age gap between them made a difference. Deciding the only way to bring them back from the world of silliness. Quistis pulled out two packets containing a pair of vacuum storage bags. Holding them up so that they could both see. Once she had got their attention she said

"You put your clothes in, seal up the bag and then use a vacuum cleaner to suck out the air. It will let you get double the amount of clothes in your case. I saw them the other day and thought they were a good idea, anyway, I bought a pack each."

Handing them to Rinoa and Selphie.

Rinoa said, " these are a really good, thanks Quisty you're a lifesaver."

"Yeah thanks," said a now smiling Selphie.

"No problem!" Replied Quistis as she made her way back to her own bedroom. The sooner she got started, the sooner she could relax and be ready for the long drive tomorrow. With a sigh and a ripping of the plastic wrapper of her vacuum bag, Quistis started to fill it with clothes. She really hoped that this holiday would be all that it claimed to be.

"Start living life to the full!" She said to herself, while she continued to pack.

* * *

A/N: Will THE HARVEST be the holiday the city girls so desperately need? Who runs the farm and where is it based? Find out in the next chapter….and of course review as I am trying to be original with this story. JD


End file.
